


#ConvinSeptember Event 2020 - Each day, one short story

by GavinsPlstcPrck



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, ConvinSeptember, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Kissing, Light Angst, Loss, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, Sad and Happy, Sex, Trans Character, True Love, True Love's Kiss, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 15,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GavinsPlstcPrck/pseuds/GavinsPlstcPrck
Summary: The collection of works I did for #ConvinSeptember on Twitter.Each day a single short story, centered around the Convin Ship.Including a little essay about how I ended up with Convin and what they mean to me, at the end.
Relationships: Connor & Gavin Reed, Connor/Gavin Reed
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	1. There was a Garden

It was _his_ garden! Even though it was legally Gavin's, it had always been Connor's. He sat among roses and pulled weeds. In between, Connor stood up and sprayed the plants with water. Then when he looked back at his partner and winked at him, Gavin knew he did everything right.

Once it had been legal to marry an android, Connor and Gavin had been one of the first couples who did it.

Gavin had bought a house, given them both security... Connor was his one and only... Years had passed and Connor still looked as young and beautiful as Gavin had met him. His eyes still had that innocent look, his hair showed that enthralled brown, and his lips were still so soft...

Gavin, on the other hand, had started to show some signs of age... His hair turned gray, his face showed character. But none of this bothered Connor. He still showed Gavin the same affection... When he took him for walks when they sat on the couch at night... ...when they were in bed having sex... If Gavin didn't shave for three days, Connor used to sit on the washing machine in the morning to shave him with such perfection, Gavin had never been capable of.

It would never change... Gavin would always love him. And Connor would love him back...  
"You like a cup of coffee, sweetheart," Connor asked him as he walked toward him and touched his hand. Gavin looked at the ring around his left ring finger. Gavin suddenly dragged Connor towards him and gave him a passionate kiss on the mouth.  
"I love you! Do you know that?" Gavin murmured after he had separated from him.  
"I had almost forgotten again," Connor replied sweetly and kissed Gavin softly on his forehead.

He smiled at him before he went into the house. He would bring Gavin a cup of coffee. And it would be perfect... Like almost 32 years, 34 days, 5 hours and 13 minutes ago, when Connor had asked him out on a date...


	2. The pretty and the ugly parts

Once Gavin told Connor that he dreamed of becoming a detective when he was only a child. He carried this dream with him until his youth, until he had a real chance to go to the Academy. Later, when he was finally made a detective, it filled him with pride.

He was involved in so many cases and was doing excellent work. Gavin loved his job. He got up early in the morning and went to the office highly motivated. If he had fieldwork to do, he'd get in his car and drove there immediately. He gave so much for it...

Even almost his life...

Gavin had been injured in a shootout. Not just one bullet, but two. While one wounded his shoulder, the other shot went straight past his temple. The graze shot had damaged his skin, but a few millimeters to the right, and it would have been a headshot.

Gavin slept badly since then. He woke up in the middle of the night. Whether it was because of his pain or because of a nightmare. He started talking in his sleep. Connor, who laid next to him all night, could tell from what he said that Gavin walked across the scene over and over again while dreaming. His nightmares became a habit, and by now he always woke up in Connor's arms at the end. Trembling, insecure, and sometimes he just started crying.

One night Connor woke up from his stasis. Gavin's bedside was empty. Connor got up and went over to the living room. The TV was on, the sound turned off. Gavin sat on the couch and smoked a cigarette. In a relaxed position, he leaned his head against the backrest and Connor joined him, whereupon Gavin moved closer and placed his head on his shoulder.

"Do the painkillers help," Connor asked, but Gavin responded with a negative sound.  
"Is there anything else I can do for you," Connor asked softly, and Gavin stubbed out his cigarette in the ashtray. A moment later, he heard him mumbling something.  
"Just hold me..."

Connor sat down on the couch so that Gavin could comfortably lie down between his legs. His head he placed just below Connor's chin on his throat. He once told Connor that he could hear the flow of Thirium running from Connor's Thirium Pump into his central unit and that he thought the sound was incredibly soothing. Connor embraced him with his arms, stroked over his shoulder, and put several streaks of Gavin's hair back in place. Connor kissed him on his forehead.

Gavin usually fell asleep again and woke up the next morning, feeling refreshed and well-rested...

As ugly as these episodes were for Gavin, he eventually confessed to Connor that the feeling of falling asleep in his arms afterwards was one of the best experiences he ever had in his whole life.


	3. My heart is cold

"We can't pick up another one! You know that!" Gavin was annoyed. Because Connor had just come home with another puppy in his arms.  
"He was soaked! He was freezing! He had no home!" Gavin sighed because Connor's justifications always were the same.

Honestly, the puppy in Connor's arm was fucking adorable. A white bundle with dirt on its face, beady eyes, and a soft tongue that licked Gavin's hand as soon as he tried to pet the puppy.

"You can't say it's going past you like that, can you?" Connor asked and Gavin looked up at him from below.  
"This is the last one," he replied at last, and Connor went smiling past him, into the house.

The other five dogs Connor had saved so far and the three cats were very interested in the bundle that would now be part of their family. For Connor, it was interesting every time he brought another animal home. They lacked nothing. But slowly but surely they ate Gavin out of house and home. Connor went back to Gavin and kissed him on his cheek.  
"Thank you," he said and Gavin sighed.  
"Yeah, yeah," he murmured and watched the mob playing on the floor.

Then he looked at his husband in the kitchen, who was opening a can of puppy food.  
Connor's heart may have been cold because of the Thirium, but his kindness and care made up for that many times over. And that was exactly why Gavin loved him so much.


	4. The time of the Hunter

He was one of the last androids who wasn't captured until now. Gavin was chasing him for weeks. But he had not caught him until now.

**//Connor model - RK800//**

**//Attributes: 6 feet tall, brown hair, deer eyes, freckles on cheeks, forehead, probably individually distributed over the entire body//**

**//Gender: male//**

**//Serial number: 313-248-317-51//**

Gavin knew that he - perhaps unconsciously - always left small traces for him. He practically left him out in the rain when it came to finally catching him. Connor was intelligent. After all, Cyberlife had programmed him to track down deviants. So he knew exactly how to evade potential hunters like Gavin. - But that was exactly what Gavin found highly appealing about him.

Connor interested him more in a different way... Every time he thought about him, he realized that Connor attracted him with his whole appearance - what Gavin was trying to do was illegal. Because by now everyone had been instructed to stay away from androids!

But Connor not only encouraged him to try to get on his trail... In the meantime, Gavin even felt something like a sexual tension that grew stronger and stronger the closer he got to him...

He would find him... sooner or later...

***

**//Optical unit collapsed - Restart? Y/N?//**

In his HUD, various messages had been flashing for weeks. Connor knew exactly who was following him and what he was doing to get even closer. He had seen Gavin several times before. He had even been near him without his knowledge.

His database had given him all the information about Gavin after he got hurt and lost some blood. His analysis tool was one of the best features that Cyberlife had given him when he had been created.

He was jacking him around for weeks, playing cat and mouse with him.

Connor started to study him. How he behaved, how he moved... It happened more and more often that his observations threatened him with overheating. His programming had developed various glitches over the weeks. He assumed that what he experienced was something like sexual tension. Because just the thought of Gavin and how much effort he put into finding Connor made him very excited. Even more, after he became deviant.

All the voltage accumulated in his electronics, caused small short circuits every now and then, but they still kept him alive. But every single one of them increased the feeling of pleasure in him and made him almost addicted to more.

He constantly let him get a little closer.

At some point he would face him and in a strange way he was sure that he would know by then exactly what the feeling in his body was and what he had to do about it...


	5. The sun, the moon and all the stars

"Do you know anything about constellations," Connor asked, and Gavin made a negative sound.  
"Never cared for," he replied. Gavin and he had recently bought a house outside Detroit, which included a backyard. For the first time, they were lying on its lawn, looking up at the beautiful night sky. The only light near them was the glow of Gavin's smartphone, which laid between them and played some soft music.

"All I know is that if I'm taking these and..." Gavin stretched out his arm and pointed to a certain group of stars.  
"... connect the dots, it looks like a dick!" Connor couldn't wipe off a smirk. Now he stretched out his arm and pointed to another collection of stars.  
"That's Cassiopeia, somewhere back there should be the Octant, and there is Eridanus."

Now Gavin turned his head in the direction of Connor.

"Erid Anus? There's a fucking constellation called Erid Anus?" Connor turned his gaze away for a moment, then grinned at Gavin.  
"Can't you just be serious for a second? It's Eridanus."

Gavin grinned widely and turned to Connor. He rested on his elbow and leaned his head on his fist.  
"Do you think that dick up there and Erid Anus have secret dates or something?" he asked and bit his lower lip.

Connor cocked his head and narrowed his eyes.  
"You're impossible, you know that," Connor asked him, and Gavin leaned forward a little more, leaving very little space between his face and Connor's.  
"Be honest, that's what you love so much about me...," he replied softly and Connor put on a wry grin.

As Gavin kissed him tenderly, for Connor, everything around him disappeared. Gavin was his world, his one and only... His sun and moon and all his stars...


	6. Dancing Devils

It was a subject that Gavin never liked to think about. But it kept his mind so busy by scratching beneath the surface of his thoughts, that it irritated him. He had never been the kind of guy who allowed himself to fall into someone else's hands. In a relationship, Gavin always had a dominant position when it came to sex. He didn't like the idea of showing someone else his deepest inner self and completely revealing his feelings to the other person.

The fear that he could be judged or even hurt for it was far too deep.

Since he had been with Connor, Gavin realized that the thought kept coming back to his mind. The division of roles between them was clear from the beginning. But with Connor, it was completely different from what he had experienced before. Connor opened up to him - unconditionally! Right into his deepest core.

Meanwhile, the thought of just letting Connor take control was like a dance with the devil for Gavin. In fact, he pushed himself so hard that one night Gavin was unable to sleep with Connor at all, even though he wanted it so much.

Connor noticed that something was wrong with his partner. But he rather assumed that his work stress had been the reason for it. So he left him alone and didn't talk to him about it.

One night they were sitting in front of the TV. Connor had noticed that Gavin's attention was lacking. Suddenly Gavin leaned his head against Connor's shoulder and the latter looked at him, put his arm around Gavin's shoulders, and kissed him on his temple.

Later, as they laid in bed, embracing each other, Connor noticed that Gavin was revealing a side of himself that seemed very vulnerable to him. Connor leaned on his elbow and looked down at Gavin. He stroked his cheek and was enchanted by Gavin's gray eyes. When he kissed him, Gavin returned it in a shy and timid manner that Connor didn't expect from him.

In Connor, Gavin's behavior triggered the instinct to protect him. To protect him with everything he was capable of.  
"Would you judge me for asking you to take control," Gavin suddenly asked him, and Connor raised his eyebrows.  
"Of course not," Connor replied softly, noting Gavin's evasive gaze.

That was it? That's why Gavin had been so timid lately? It was only now that Connor realized how much this was weighing on his partner. He put his hand on Gavin's cheek to turn his head to face him and look into his eyes.  
"I love you, Gavin. I have seen so many weaknesses and feelings of yours that you are not even aware of. I would not be your partner if I did not accept them."

Gavin realized it wasn't about who was in control. It was about having trust...

"You really are the best thing that could ever happen to me," Gavin said, and Connor gave him a knowing smile.

Gavin managed to jump over his shadow and in the end, it wasn't that hard with Connor at all...


	7. No turning back

Gavin was completely overwhelmed. He was about to take his time off. His fucking well-deserved rest! A few days before that, he was literally on his last legs because he just wanted some peace and quiet. But then everything had collapsed. He had neither picked up his ID card nor his medication. He hadn't made a new appointment with his endocrinologist either. - He was supposed to go there once a month to pick up his hormones.

Furthermore, he had suffered from the latest episodes of his dysphoria... All this finally would have an end during his vacation. No more binders, no more pretending. He no longer had to hide when he went to the clinic next week to have his mastectomy. All this had taken far too long already... But now there was no turning back.

"I just can't get it all sorted out anymore," Gavin finally said on the couch in the evening, with his head down. He was suffering from the pressure on him. Connor sat down next to him.

He was the only one who had ever fully understood Gavin. How long had he been running away from him? Two years? The fear that Connor would find out that there was something there that no one else knew had been almost too big.

After all, everything had turned out differently. Connor had been the one who had encouraged Gavin to pursue the difficult path of a transman. He had taken Gavin's concerns seriously. He had helped him to sort things out and relieved him of many burdens. Basically, he was the partner Gavin had been looking for all his life. Connor didn't even blame him for losing his temper at times during the early days when he was getting his first testosterone...

Connor put an arm around Gavin's shoulders and pulled him close. He kissed him on his temple and then leaned his forehead against him.  
"Relax..."  
"I just didn't get this fucking ID card. I can't even manage to take five minutes to make this fucking appointment."  
"You don't have to." Connor murmured. "I've already done that. And I've already picked up your ID card."

Now Gavin looked at his partner, surprised.  
"You didn't?!" But Connor nodded.  
"I did! May I at least ask for a kiss as reward?" he asked with a slight smile.

And Gavin kissed him. He put all his feelings into that one kiss... What a damned luck he had with that guy. Connor would do anything for him and not even expect anything in return. No... Gavin got his unconditional love.

"You got this!", Connor told him and Gavin burried his face in Connor's shirt.


	8. Cast your Spell

It was one of those evenings again. Gavin had drunk a little too much and was now sitting on the couch. He felt sorry for himself.  
"I still mourn the fact that I didn't get my letter when I was 12."  
"What letter?" Connor asked, tilting his head.  
"From Hogwarts... I wanted so much to go to Hogwarts."

Connor hated those moments. Because every time Gavin drank too much, it seemed like there had been a spell on him. A curse that made him unpredictable at times. But before Gavin started crying like a little child, Connor stood up.  
"Come now... I'll put you to bed."

Gavin let Connor carry him. Although it may not have been expected, Connor had no trouble laying Gavin over his shoulder and carrying him to the bedroom. There he placed him on the bed.

But before he could cover him up, Gavin pulled him by his T-shirt.  
"Stay with me... please." Now it almost sounded like Gavin was scared. Connor was already condemning himself again for wanting to give Gavin a piece of his mind just before. Alcohol was never good for Gavin. Neither a little bit nor very much.

Connor grabbed his hands and gently released them from his shirt. Then he laid down beside him and Gavin snuggled up against him. Connor wrapped his arms around him.

Sometimes he thought that Gavin had an effect on him similar to the alcohol on Gavin... He was addictive... and sometimes it was like a curse...


	9. Voices in my head

First, it was a kiss...  
Then it was a touch...  
Then it became sex...

Just sex...  
Or maybe more?

It wasn't the first time Connor asked himself that.  
"No feelings, okay?" Gavin had stipulated.  
"No romantic bullshit! No dating! No commitments! We only see each other to fuck, understand?"

But the voices in Connor's head grew louder and louder. The way Gavin touched him... kissing him... The way he had sex with him... Connor fell into a deep lake of emotions he'd never experienced before. Let alone that he could have even imagined it.

Every!  
Single!  
Time!

Connor had already realized that he had fallen hopelessly in love with Gavin. His feelings even got deeper by the way Gavin treated him... Every time they met, Gavin made him feel loved. He treated him with respect, something Connor was not used to from Gavin.

The otherwise gruff and aggressive detective became a sensitive, caring partner in Connor's embrace... Only that he was not Connor's partner.

The voices in the back of his head took on a Red Alert state. Every time Gavin kissed him. He had to end it... He just had to.

"Gavin, I..."  
"Connor?"

He couldn't even speak. His voice software froze.

"I think we need to talk," Gavin finally said, and Connor looked at him.  
"Yeah, I..." A moment went by that felt like an eternity for Connor.

"I can't do this anymore." - They both uttered the same sentence. At the same time. Totally in sync.

They looked at each other. Grey met brown and Connor turned away from his gaze.  
But when Gavin touched his chin to lift his gaze, Connor couldn't resist giving in to him.

"Shit, I still wonder what you did to me," Gavin started.

"I just wanted to tell you that I can't do this with us anymore. There are just too many feelings." - In the end, Gavin had more courage to say it than Connor.  
"We have to stop doing this..."

"No! Please don't!" Connor's voice sounded desperate when he looked at him with a yearning look. Gavin was just about to get up when Connor stopped him and literally jumped at him. He landed astride Gavin's lap and kissed him passionately, what Gavin returned.

Connor could feel Gavin's breath on his lips as he released him. They shared a glance and Connor shook his head slightly.  
"Never leave me again," he begged Gavin and saw his lips turning into a smile before kissing him again.

All of a sudden, the voices in Connor's head disappeared... There was only just Gavin left...


	10. Would you be so kind

"Would you be so kind...", Gavin asked, but Connor stood in front of him and crossed his arms.  
"What about no?" Gavin looked at him.  
"What do you mean, no?"  
"No means no. I demand an explanation," he asked him, but Gavin just sighed and averted his eyes.

Gavin sat on the couch. His arm hurt. The bandage was so stiff that he couldn't even bend forward to take his glass of water off the table.

He had been in a brawl. Connor had warned him and still, he had taken an incalculable risk. After they had been in a club together, three guys had ambushed them and had tried to beat Connor up. One of them had a knife.

In the end, Connor was the one who came out of this brawl with the least amount of damage. Gavin had messed with all three guys and beaten them up. Too bad the guy with the knife had caught his arm and severed an important tendon.

Now he was sitting on the couch and had to justify himself to Connor.  
"I saved you and now I have to justify myself to you?" Gavin asked.  
"How ungrateful are you?"

He got upset and was about to bend forward to his glass of water. But Connor took it and placed it even further away from him.  
"What the... Connor, what the fuck?!"

Now Connor came over to the couch, sat next to him, and took his head in both hands. His grip was gentle, but the bruises on Gavin's lips and cheek still hurt.  
"You will promise me now that you will never do anything like that again! Not because of me or anything else, you hear me?" Gavin refused to answer.  
"You hear me?" Connor's voice grew louder and the pain got worse.

Gavin closed his eyes. The pounding pain in his head intensified.  
"It's okay, it's okay. I'll never do anything like that again! Ever! Again!"  
"Promise me!" Connor demanded.  
"I promise." Now Connor, who looked very worried, kissed him on his forehead and let him go.

"Would you be so kind now, please," Gavin asked, his voice so lovely that Connor couldn't say no. He took Gavin's glass of water off the table and handed it over.  
"Is there anything else I can do?" Gavin looked at him, full of pity and Connor already suspected he was going to tell him that he needed more painkillers or something similar.

"Please sit on my lap and do me." Gavin couldn't help but grin, even if it hurt.

Connor shook his head in disbelief.  
"You're such an idiot." At the same time, he had to smirk. Because if Gavin was already capable of making jokes like that again under these circumstances, maybe it wasn't as bad as Connor had suspected.

And that made it a lot easier for him.


	11. Till the end of time

It was the year 2215... He had stopped counting the days a long time ago. Each day Connor wandered through the wasteland in search of Thirium, spare parts, and other materials to keep himself alive. But for about a year and a half, he had not found any of it.

His left eye had stopped working two years ago, his right arm sometimes emitted sparks and was temporarily out of order.

Mankind had reached its end. After a nuclear catastrophe had turned the earth upside down in 2132, not much was left of this once so advanced life form. Connor was one of the last androids that survived this event relatively unharmed.

Even before that, Connor had lost many people who mattered to him. Hank was just one of them. Many androids had shut down. At the latest when he had heard about Markus' deactivation, he realized that there was not much time left. In the meantime, Connor crossed even the point of the suspected age, in which an android would shut himself down.

One Death which Connor couldn't cope with until today was that of Gavin... His dearly beloved darling...

Every day after Connor completed his routine search, he made his way to the former cemetery. It was literally buried in a mixture of dust, ashes, and foul air.

It was made of black marble with white, delicate lines running through it. On its right side, a stone had been broken through about twenty years ago, but the inscription was still intact. Gavin's tombstone was the last thing Connor had left.

Scratched phrases piled up around the inscription. Things that Connor could partly not remember because his memory was failing little by little. Things Gavin had said to him, tender words, insults, Gavin's last words to Connor. 

"Dipshit" besides "Tin-Can", embraced with letters that said "You wanna spent your life with me?" - "Phcking Smartass" below "I love you more than I'm fucking able to explain, you prick!" - That last one Connor clearly remembered. Gavin had said that to him right before he kissed him, after they had been parted for almost two weeks... Connor could still remember the smile on Gavin's lips, when he had said them... and there were many more...

He wanted to hold on to them forever so they wouldn't run through his fingers like sand.

Connor knelt in front of the stone, rubbing his fingertips across the surface and tried in vain to wipe away the dust that had come up. Finally, he settled down next to the stone so that he could lean comfortably against it.

Connor was exhausted... Once more he looked around and leaned forward to reach for a stone that laid just in front of the gravestone. Under it, he pulled out a blade that was already so worn that it was barely sharp.

He turned so that he reached the last free space that remained on the gravestone. His work was fine, the writing clear and distinct. It took him several hours to carve what was the last thing on his mind.

"Till the end of time..."

When Connor was finished, his processor screamed for cooling. He took a deep breath. With his fingertips, he wiped the last remnants of dust from the writing and took a last, examining look.

He was content.  
His work was done.

Connor would love Gavin forever. But he was running out of time...  
Almost gently, Connor put his hand on the stone, stroked its texture, and pressed a gentle kiss on the surface.

His body longed for rest... Silence...

Almost tenderly, he snuggled up against the object and closed his eyes. The hours passed by. As darkness fell, Connor looked up at the moon once more, bathing the graveyard in a deep blue light.

A relieved smile spread on Connor's lips, he would finally be with him again. And so it happened that the glow that Gavin had always loved so much about him disappeared from his eyes.


	12. Late Night Thoughts

The good days were over.  
Connor was getting old.  
His model would be replaced. 

At the DPD the news had been going around for a few days. Lately, Connor had been a little slacker in his work as well. His analyses took longer, the reconstruction of a crime scene wasn't as flawless as it should have been.

He worked for the DPD for 20 years now, and within the last year or two, he repeatedly encountered problems.

Hank had retired in the meantime. Since then he had been working with Gavin. Although his partner wasn't very sociable, they had adjusted well to each other. They were two aging morons who could rely on each other.

When Connor entered his stasis at night, countless thoughts went through his head. These late-night thoughts evoked the feeling of fear in him. Gavin seemed distracted in his thoughts for the last few days. After he heard the news of Connor's exchange, it was obvious that he couldn't ignore it.

Connor had two days left.

"I think I've found a solution to our problem," Gavin murmured the next morning after they left DPD. Their stakeout had been going on for an hour now.

"What do you mean 'our problem'?" Connor asked, and Gavin lit a cigarette.  
"Well, that you're about being sent back to Cyberlife and all that bullshit." Connor cocked his head and waited for an explanation.

Gavin rummaged through the inner pocket of his jacket and took out a small box which he handed to Connor without even looking at him. Connor was confused.  
"Well, open it," Gavin told him, the cigarette bobbing between his lips.

Connor complied with his request and raised his eyebrows when he saw what was inside the box: a ring. A simple design, with a bright blue element in the center that circled around it.

Connor looked at Gavin questioningly.  
"In 2051 a law was enacted that forbids Cyberlife to take back and disassemble an android if it's married to a human."

Connor was speechless. They had worked together for so long now. He never had the impression that Gavin cared about his fate. Connor had assumed that Gavin would go on without him, as he had done before.

Now Gavin looked at his partner while the latter kept staring at the ring.  
"I thought you didn't care," Connor said, looking up at Gavin, who softly replied his gaze.  
"I always cared about you. But now I'm running out of time to finally get up off my ass and stand up what's been bothering me for over 10 years." Connor frowned.

Did Gavin just had declare his love for him?

"I haven't been able to get you out of my head for over 10 years. As shitty as it may sound, I can't deal with the idea of Cyberlife ripping you apart and tearing you out of my life." Connor was speechless. How gentle Gavin had said it...

"Will you?" Gavin asked him again and after a short hesitation, Connor nodded.  
"Yes!"

It took a load off Gavin's mind.  
"Thank God for fuck's sake. I thought I'd make a complete fool of myself asking you that."

Connor looked down at the ring again.  
"No, l... I will!" he said, feeling a genuine flutter in his guts and his HUD reported a system instability, unlike anything he had ever experienced.


	13. Tell me something I don't know

It was a mild summer evening. A gentle breeze flooded the room, the fabric of the baldachin above the bed fluttered slightly. Only a few candles lit the room and bathed it in a cozy glow.

After their lovemaking, Connor and Gavin laid in bed, sharing a glance. While Connor bedded his head on his arm, Gavin had snuggled into his pillow. The experience still lingered, but neither of them was so tired that they wanted to sleep yet.

There was always something very special about the conversations that arose in such moments.

Deeply!  
Intimate!  
Sincere!

Those were the moments when Connor usually learned something about Gavin, which he hid very well during the day when he played the strong, steadfast detective. Gavin owned a soft side that he had only shown to Connor so far. It had taken him a long time to open up to him.

"Tell me something I don't know," Connor asked him, and Gavin seemed to think for a moment. Then he looked at him with a slightly unsettled look.

"You have to promise me you won't tell anyone." Connor raised an eyebrow. He didn't have to answer Gavin. He knew Connor wouldn't tell anybody.

"There was a time when I was head over heels in love with Hank." Connor frowned and seemed slightly amused.  
"Seriously?" Gavin nodded.  
"Be honest, you can't blame me. Just look at him and imagine him 15 years younger." Connor raised his eyebrows. Hank looked good, no question. He had character.

"How did you deal with it?" Connor asked.  
"Not at all. I mean, he had a wife, a kid... What could I possibly do about it?" But Connor suspected there was something that Gavin wasn't telling him. Otherwise, he might not even have told him about it at all.  
"What are you hiding from me?" Gavin avoided his gaze as Connor looked at him.

Aha! He had caught him!

Connor couldn't help but smile.

"You're not going to tell me there was something between you and him?" Gavin put on an innocent face and shook his head slightly.  
"No... No... There, um... There was that kiss... but..."  
"Gavin?!"  
"Yeah, all right! I kissed him, okay?" he tried to talk his way out of it. He turned on his back and laid one hand on his forehead.

"It was this damn case. We worked on it for so long. Then one night we had our long-awaited success and I jumped on him and kissed him!"  
"How did he react?"  
"It wasn't that he didn't kiss me back..."  
"Gavin!!!"  
"Okay, okay, he politely pointed out that we were colleagues and we never talked about it ever again."

A few moments passed without any of them saying anything.

"Hank broke my heart back then. But what else did I expect?"

Connor moved over to Gavin, crawled under his blanket, and sat astride his lap. Gavin looked up at him as he looked down.  
"Look at it this way: If Hank had gone along with it then, 'we' probably wouldn't even exist. And that's something, isn't it?" he asked softly and leaned down.

"Tell me something I don't know...," Gavin murmured and sighed, whereupon Connor pulled him into a passionate kiss.


	14. The Price of Perfection

They were sitting at a café. Connor didn't even drink anything and Gavin had been sipping from the same cup of coffee for half an hour.

He was cranky...

Connor could see Gavin biting his inner cheek and his nostrils twitching when it happened again. To be honest, he had never experienced it as badly as he did today.

"Gavin, relax," he said in a gentle tone and leaned forward a little. But his partner didn't even think about calming down. When the next guest walked past the two of them and gave Connor a look, Gavin could hardly hold on. Connor could barely keep him from jumping after the young man. The chair below him made a screeching noise as he tried to get up and Connor made him sit down again.

"Just finish your coffee, and we'll go."  
"It's already cold!"  
"Then pay up and let's go!"

Strangely, Connor thought it was very amusing the way Gavin was acting. Before he was with Gavin, Connor had never noticed. But since Gavin was at his side, he became more and more aware of how many men were actually looking at him and how they were flirting with him with one glance.

Gavin took a sip of his cold coffee and Connor could see his hand shaking. All this made him very nervous.

"Gavin?" he asked him.  
"Huh?" he replied.  
"Do you love me?" Now Gavin looked at him and frowned.  
"Of course I do, how can you ask that?"  
"Do you trust me?" said Connor, tilting his head slightly. This question, however, Gavin now almost seemed to take as an attack.  
"What do you think?"

Connor smirked. On one hand, it annoyed him sometimes when Gavin was that grumpy. On the other hand, he was incredibly attracted to it. Because it just showed Connor how much he meant to Gavin.

Gavin got up and went to the counter to pay. When he came back, he caught the look of another man on Connor, but his partner didn't even notice. Connor got up and Gavin stopped beside him.

"I guess that's the price of perfection..." Connor looked at him and leaned over.  
"I am far from perfect," he murmured, and Gavin gave him a grin.  
"Let's go home... so I can spank your perfect ass!"

Gavin stole a kiss from him before they left the café hand in hand and headed home.


	15. I cannot save you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note: This prompt was way too sad... I'm very sorry for this short-story... I just hope I never have to write anything like this again!

It was cancer.  
Lung cancer to be exact.

The shadows on Gavin's X-rays were frightening. On them, he glowed inside like a Christmas tree. On Gavin's outside, if one didn't know it, one didn't even notice it. But if you had an attentive ear and watched him like Connor did, it was perfectly clear.

Gavin coughed. All the time, actually. Lately, his chest had been hurting more and more and Connor could hear his breath whistling tirades. Also, the strength in his right arm was decreasing. Connor noticed it especially when Gavin was aiming his gun.

"I cannot save you! Please go to a doctor," Connor had warned him, and Gavin had chickened out. It was nonsense, a waste of time. Meanwhile, Connor practically tore every cigarette out of his mouth every time he lit up another one.

The worst thing: Gavin didn't seem to learn either.

Only when he saw the X-rays he apparently realized how he was doing. He noticed Connor taking his hand from behind and squeezing it. Gavin didn't even register the doctor's words. His partner did all this.

As they sat back in the car, Gavin still didn't say a word. Connor held out his hand and Gavin reached into the inner pocket of his jacket, whereupon he pulled out the pack of cigarettes. He gave them to him and Connor put them in his pocket.

Gavin did not even look at him.

"How much longer?"  
"He couldn't say..."

Gavin was only 45 years old. They sat in the car in silence and Connor could see his partner staring off into space. They both knew that the planned radio- and chemotherapy probably wouldn't gain much time.

Connor grasped beside him and put one hand on Gavin's shoulder. Now Gavin finally turned to him and practically jumped into Connor's arm. Gavin buried his face in Connor's shirt and he pulled him closer. He stroked his neck.

"Please don't leave me..." The fabric of Connor's shirt literally suffocated what Gavin said.  
"Never," Connor replied, kissing Gavin on the neck.

Connor was still holding him in his arms half an hour later. It was clear to him that he would not leave Gavin alone. Never!


	16. A past untold

"Oh, shit..." Connor stood in the bathroom. In his hand, a tie - untied! The nice woman in the store had already knotted it for him when he tried it on, but now it had come undone.

Connor used to wear ties. At least on duty. But today was a special event. After ten years Hank would marry again. Connor was his best man. Everything had to be perfect!

But even if Connor always wore ties - he didn't have the slightest idea how to tie them properly. Besides, he was so nervous that he wasn't able to do his research on the internet.

"How are you doing?", it came from the living room and Connor became even more nervous. But the next moment, Gavin entered the bathroom.  
"It opened," he just said, and Gavin looked at him for a moment before he walked towards him.

"Let me see," he said, taking the tie out of his hand. Gavin never wore ties. Not even today! Instead, he had left the top button of his shirt open. Connor seriously wondered how he knew.

Gavin put the tie around Connor's neck and took a moment, looking like he was thinking about something.  
"How do you know how to tie it? You're never wearing one." Gavin hesitated a second, raised his eyebrows, and smirked.  
"I used to have a friend who was working at a bank. I fucked all the trainees, one by one... And since they had to wear a tie every morning, I learned it that way."

Connor was shocked but not surprised in any way.  
"You're kidding me." Now Gavin had to laugh.  
"No, the truth is I had a very nice granddad who I took care of a while. On Sundays, he always went to church. He was very religious. And one day he took me aside and showed me how to tie a perfect knot."

Gavin finished his story by pulling the tie together a little more and now it fitted perfectly around Connor's neck. Connor was impressed by Gavin's story and smiled.  
"Looks good...," Gavin murmured and Connor leaned over to kiss him.

As he separated from him again, Gavin grinned.  
"I bet it'll look good too if I tie you to the bed with it tonight after we get home..."

Connor couldn't help but sigh and shook his head while smiling.


	17. Creature most vile and despicable

"Dad, how did you two meet?" They sat around the campfire. The long-awaited family vacation that Gavin had planned for a long time and that all three had been looking forward to was finally here.

They had traveled to the lake. With all the necessary camping equipment. Connor was preparing some marshmallows when Logan asked his question. Gavin took a deep breath and was thinking.

"You know," he started: "Your dad had a fresh start with us at work. I was there for a while back then. And they assigned him to someone so vile and despicable..."  
"Gavin!?!," Connor interrupted him and gave him a warning look. Gavin smirked and shook his head slightly before turning back to Logan.

"We didn't even like each other much at first." Logan narrowed his eyes.  
"But, Dad, how did you find out you wanted to get married and everything?"

At the age of six, Logan probably wouldn't understand how their extreme antipathy for each other had eventually led to them falling in love. Or how this delicate bond developed, which over the years had grown more and more into an established relationship. - Not yet!

"At some point, your dad just realized that I was too irresistible, so he couldn't be angry with me anymore," Gavin explained, and Connor grinned. It was so obvious that Gavin was putting himself in the spotlight. But at the same time, the way he did it was incredibly appealing. The look in Gavin's eyes alone made Connor want to jump him.

Logan looked at Connor and tilted his head.  
"But you still love each other, don't you?" he then asked and Connor glanced at him in confusion.  
"Of course darling. Why do you ask?"

Connor could see that Logan had a hard time telling him the reason.  
"Last week, I had to go to the bathroom at night. And when I walked by your room, it sounded like you got hurt." Connor's gaze wandered to Gavin, and he had to wipe that impudent grin off his face.

Yes! Connor was always louder during sex than him and Gavin had warned him several times that Logan would hear it one day. But Connor had a hard time holding back sometimes. They could be glad that Logan hadn't had the idea to enter the room at that moment.

"Sometimes your dad still annoys me today and then I have to spank him as punishment," Gavin said and Connor cleared his throat. He and Gavin gave each other furtive looks and Logan narrowed his eyes.  
"But Uncle Hank said something completely different!" Now Connor and Gavin looked at him very surprised.

"What... What exactly did Uncle Hank say?" Connor asked and Logan crossed his arms.  
"He said that you must have lost again when you were fighting about who was going to make breakfast the next morning! And you were probably just very sad about it!"

Both Gavin and Connor were relieved that Hank had come up with such an excuse.  
"Well," Gavin replied. "Did... did Uncle Hank say anything else about it?" he asked curiously.

"Only that you both used to get on his nerves at work with that breakfast argument. Even though I'm not quite sure what that meant."

When Gavin and Connor looked at each other now, they both were glad Logan didn't know exactly what he meant. They grinned, because this was just another family episode they would never forget. Connor would have to practice being quieter in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short-story, which is directly connected to another one-shot of mine, which is called "Episodes of paternity".
> 
> It's also uploaded here on Ao3. ;)


	18. Where have you been all this time

He trembled under him.  
Gavin was practically lost in his feelings.  
With Connor he let himself fall into the abyss...

Sex with him was incredible. A faint groan escaped his throat. He squeezed his eyelids shut as Connor's hip touched Gavin's bottom. At the slightest touch, he could feel the muscles in his legs cramping down to his toes. Connor kissed him tenderly, it almost felt like his heart would burst in his chest...

Gavin had been bullied around a lot in his life. At the latest during his puberty, when he discovered his sexuality, he had been teased for it. Gavin had always just hid and built up an invisible wall so that nobody could get to him. To mock him, to hurt him!

In relationships, he kept the upper hand. He could never let himself fall completely. Until Connor came into his life. Connor gave him the feeling for the first time that he did not have to be ashamed of his existence and his quirks. He had conquered him. Now he gave him security...

Of course, Gavin had taken the lead the first few times during sex. But Connor's affection, his perseverance, and the fact that everything felt completely natural with him convinced Gavin to trust him even more.

The proof that he was on the right track with these decisions became apparent when Connor took a condom out of the bedside table. The reason for this? - Thirium! A substance that gave life to so many androids, but at the same time was capable of poisoning a human in the long run. - And which to a certain degree was also contained in the cum of an android.

Connor worried about Gavin's health, he cared about him. Almost tenderly, he had taken the sachet between his teeth and ripped it open. Gavin had done this so often on himself. But never before this procedure had had anything so sexy and sensual as when Connor slipped it on himself.

How individual streaks of his hair fell into his face.  
How his chest rose and fell to give his system the necessary cooling.  
How gently but surely his fingers had secured the condom.  
How Connor had leaned forward and kissed Gavin afterwards.

For Connor, Gavin meant not just something. He meant everything to him!

Gavin didn't have to tell him to be careful though. For him, all of it was completely obvious. Connor's love for Gavin was unconditional.

So unconditionally that Gavin could submit to him with all his heart and soul. Without feeling dominated at the same time...

Connor's movements became hasty, impetuous... Gavin could see stars in all his arousal, clouding his vision. He moaned pleadingly a few last times before Connor allowed himself and Gavin to climax with a few final jerks.

Gavin's hand slid to Connor's neck to pull him closer and kiss him passionately. He looked into Connor's brown eyes, sensed his hands in his hair, and felt the tip of his nose touching his own.

His breath calmed down just slowly...

"Where have you been all this time," he whispered and watched Connor smile softly before kissing him again.


	19. It's happening again

He watched him. Observed.

How Gavin flipped through the file and sometimes looked at it lost in thoughts. Connor noticed that sometimes Gavin was just looking through them while he wasn't even concentrating on what he was reading. Because whenever he did, he was biting his nails. Not even in a way that would hurt him. More out of discomfort.

Gavin had a lot of insecurity in him. Connor had only been working at DPD for six weeks and he had figured Gavin out. The way he looked around before he got in his car after work. Did he have something to hide?

"It's happening again, Connor," Hank pointed out and Connor turned his eyes away from Gavin. Hank had caught him. Only yesterday he had reproached him for catching him watching Gavin more and more often. Connor had no idea until then why this was happening.

"You're interested in him. Even when he treats you like a piece of shit. One might think you're into humiliation." Hank was just teasing him. Inwardly, Connor had to admit that there was a lot more behind the observation than he wanted to admit.

How Gavin moved, how he dealt with his colleagues. All this attracted Connor in a very strange way.

It took about two more weeks before Connor experienced the effects of his efforts. During a night shift, Connor went outside because a sticky note was stuck to his screen. It was dark at the side entrance, with only a faint light illuminating the area.

Then he was grabbed by his lapel and pressed against the wall. He immediately noticed Gavin's aftershave and his HUD popped up with notifications that it was really him.

Connor saw Gavin's face in front of him. He was so close that Connor could only bring more distance between them, by leaning his head against the wall.

"Could it be that you are checking me out," Gavin asked, and Connor tried to avoid his gaze. He didn't have to answer anything, though. In the next moment, Gavin pressed up against him and Connor sensed around his groin that Gavin seemed hard as a rock...

"I knew you were into me, Plastic Prick," Gavin murmured, and Connor noticed his Thirium pump working faster. Did Gavin's behavior turn him on? Connor raised one hand and carefully placed it on Gavin's cheek.

It was as if he was touching a wild animal that was capable of biting him at any moment.

But Gavin did not bite.

When Connor touched him, he could feel Gavin calming down. At the same time, his eyes radiated fear. Connor stroked his thumb over Gavin's skin, his stubble, and moved it to his lower lip, following its contour gently with the fingertip.

"You don't have to do this, Gavin...," Connor whispered, but that was all he could say.

The next moment, Gavin reached out and kissed him. His kiss was full of hunger and desire and yet Gavin was so tender that Connor's HUD dropped out for a moment.

As Gavin separated from him, he gave him a brief glance. Then he let go of Connor. He left him there, furtively wiping his thumb over his lips. Gavin put his hands in his pockets before going back to the entrance door of the headquarters.

Connor was completely overwhelmed by what had just happened... But maybe it was the start of something...


	20. Sometimes you win, sometimes you lose

"Wait for it! He'll try to touch her and she'll slap him!"

Gavin and Connor observed. Their stakeout had been going on for three hours. Of course, they weren't always watching something criminal. But these parts of work had always been amusing. At least when Gavin started betting with Connor.

Connor loved it when they sat in the car and watched people. They assessed situations, how they would run, and bet for change. For Connor, it was a way to study human behavior. For Gavin, it was pure fun. Especially because Gavin was usually right. - After all, he was a human being.

Connor had had to ask Hank for change several times, but he was glad when he got rid of it and so he gladly gave it to Connor.

"Look... Look! Watch carefully," Gavin said to Connor and put a little of his trail mix in his mouth. They had been watching the couple for about five minutes. It was a typical situation - young guy, cocky! A good looking girl and he tried to hit on her. She had been signaling him since the start, that he couldn't land on her, but he wouldn't let up. Gavin and Connor both assessed the situation as absolutely harmless. However, if the guy became too intrusive, they would naturally take action.

Eventually, it happened just as Gavin had predicted: he said something stupid and tried to grab her arm, whereupon she pushed him away, before leaving him standing there.  
"You go girl!", Gavin laughed and Connor rolled his eyes. He took a quarter out of his pocket and gave it to Gavin.

"It's always the same," Connor complained.  
"Well, sometimes you win, sometimes you lose," Gavin replied with a grin.

However, there was one more thing besides all the fun, which was why Connor kept playing the game with Gavin over and over again. He liked him... He liked him more than he would admit.

Gavin looked out the windshield and Connor glanced at him. He still seemed amused that he had won again. But somehow Connor had had enough. He needed to tell Gavin. Tell him what was going on. It couldn't go on like this!

"How about another bet," Connor asked and Gavin looked over at him.  
"Challenge me," he said and Connor had to grin slightly.  
"I know someone at the DPD has a crush on you. If you guess who it is, I'll give you my last dollar." Gavin was almost a little shocked by this news.  
"You've got three attempts!" Connor said and now looked at him with a grin. Gavin was much too excited about that. So he nervously made the first guess.  
"Is it Tina?" But Connor shook his head, still grinning.  
"No!"

Gavin was thinking and Connor seemed visibly amused.  
"Hank?" Gavin didn't believe in what he was saying himself, but who else could have told him he was in love with Gavin? But Connor shook his head again.  
"Nope! - One more try, Gavin."

Gavin took a moment longer with his answer, but he was wrong again.  
"You're not gonna tell me that Chris has a crush on me?" Now Connor started to laugh.  
"Too bad, I thought you'd figure it out," he replied, looking at Gavin while putting his dollar back in his pocket.

"Who then?", Gavin asked in an irritated voice, whereupon Connor gathered all his courage, leaned over to Gavin, and kissed him on the mouth. Gavin didn't fend him off, he just lifted a hand, out of confusion, which he lowered again shortly after. Connor even had the feeling that he was returning his kiss.

As he let go, Gavin frowned.  
"It's me, silly," he said and Gavin was speechless for a moment.  
"But Connor..." Gavin replied, leaving Connor smiling.

The next moment, Gavin laid his hands on Connor's cheeks and kissed him. Without further words...

Connor had often lost at their bets... But you can't always lose... There comes a time when you might just win!


	21. The sympathy of undead things

Yeah, he mocked him!  
Called him a Tin-Can!  
A plastic prick!

Gavin was never afraid to insult Connor and humiliate him with swear words!

Yes, it was wrong!  
Yes, Gavin had sometimes overdone it a little bit!  
But inside, Gavin had a certain sympathy for Connor.

In a mysterious way, it was like a privilege for him to insult Connor without him doing anything about it. He had never put Connor up against the wall or treated him the way Jamie did. The guy was new at the precinct. Maybe three or four weeks on the job. Gavin had seen him call Connor names now and then. Connor was almost used to it by now - even though he didn't like it, of course!

But somehow Gavin couldn't stand it when he saw how Jamie treated Connor. He felt that he had to protect Connor from Jamie.

It happened at the Break Room. Just after breakfast. Connor just wanted to get a coffee for Hank. Gavin had just returned from the restrooms when he saw Jamie beating the cup of coffee out of Connor's hand.

"You clean that up now, asshole!" Connor held his hands up in defense because Jamie took a step in his direction. Gavin stopped and watched the scene for a moment.  
"Didn't you hear me, you piece of shit? You clean it up NOW!"

"Okay okay, what's going on here?" Gavin stepped in and entered the scene, standing sideways in front of Connor and staring at Jamie.  
"He spilled the coffee, so I'll have him clean it up." Gavin raised his eyebrows and tilted his head slightly.  
"He spilled it because you punched his hand, you dumb fuck!" Now he crossed his arms. Connor, who was standing right behind him, was really surprised at what was happening.

"But he just..." Now Gavin was mimicking him.  
"But he just... - He's done nothing! I saw that, okay? You mop this up yourself, and if you don't, I can go to Fowler and tell him you're damaging our equipment! I don't think he's gonna appreciate that."

Then Gavin turned to Connor and gave him a telling look. He grabbed him by his lapel and pulled him behind him. They left Jamie standing cold. Since Gavin wanted to smoke a cigarette, he dragged Connor to the side exit and released him outside in the fresh air.

Gavin took the pack of cigarettes from the inner pocket of his jacket and Connor was still amazed at what had just happened.  
"Gavin... I..."  
"Yeah, yeah... Get down on your knees and suck my cock, and maybe I'll forget I just defended you!" Connor looked at him with wide eyes as Gavin tried to lit his cigarette, but his lighter didn't quite work. Then he returned Connor's look.

"You didn't take that seriously now, did you?" he asked Connor after he had taken the cigarette out of his mouth. Connor averted his gaze.  
"Fuck Connor, seriously?" Connor raised his gaze again and looked at Gavin.

"Hey, I just felt a little sympathy for you, okay? Even if I don't understand how I have something like this for an undead thing..." Now he could finally lit his cigarette.

They looked at each other for a moment before Gavin grabbed Connor by his tie and pulled him over. Gavin was only a few inches away from Connor's face.

"You shut your fucking mouth about this, got it?" Gavin whispered and Connor nodded. Both their breaths trembled. Not even a minute ago, neither of them had imagined that this would happen. Where did this sexual tension suddenly come from? - Neither of them had the slightest idea.

As Connor wandered down on him, Gavin furtively looked around, dragged his cigarette, and glanced down before he dropped his head against the wall and closed his eyes...


	22. God knows I'm trying

Hank had gone on his well-deserved vacation. Just far away...

Who did he leave Sumo to? - Connor, of course!

Even though he had been living with Gavin for about six months, he had settled down in Hank's house for the time of his vacation. So Sumo wasn't alone in the evening. Gavin usually went over to Hank's house with him after his shift to spend their time together.

Hank had set clear rules:

1\. No sex in my bed.  
2\. Gavin keeps his hands off my scotch!  
3\. No parties!

and...

Connor interrupted him.  
"And fourth Sumo gets a kiss before bed every night." He smiled at Hank.  
"Just enjoy your vacation. You deserve this!" He slapped Hank on the shoulder and for a brief moment, Hank looked at him with slight concern.

Well... Gavin and Connor didn't throw parties. Scotch would have been the last thing Gavin might touch because he rather drank whiskey - if it was something alcoholic. With the sex in bed... Well... It wasn't the bed, but the couch they dishonored on the second night.

Gavin had dismissed it because it was practically no violation of the rules and Connor, in his mood, had simply done nothing against it.

On the fourth evening, they went for a walk with Sumo. Gavin was talking about a field trip he had been on in the morning and Connor had his full attention. What he didn't notice was that Sumo had found something incredibly interesting along the way, something he was rolling around in with passion.

"Oh Lord, Sumo, NO," Connor called out when he discovered it, but it was already too late. Helplessly, he looked at Gavin, who just shook his head.  
"Great, now we have to give him a bath as well..." he grumbled and they went home together. Sumo seemed to be having a lot of fun considering the miserable mood of the two.

Connor immediately pulled Sumo to Hank's bathroom and the dog resisted with all four paws to get into the bathtub.  
"Come on now, Sumo! It doesn't help!" Together with Gavin, they managed to lift the 220-pound dog into the bathtub. Gavin wrinkled his nose at his smell.

"I don't think I want to know what he was rolling around in." Connor's olfactory sensors also struck. Fortunately, only a message box appeared in his HUD.  
"Fox shit..."  
"Well bravo," Gavin sighed and Connor turned the shower on.

Connor tried to calm the dog but Sumo was very restless in the tub. Together they managed to soap him, even though they both got practically soaked.  
"Try to grab him by the stomach," Connor told his partner.  
"God knows I'm trying!" Gavin replied and moaned.

Connor had just managed to rinse Sumo completely when the dog shook himself and jumped out of the bathtub. He yanked Gavin so suddenly that he stumbled and landed in the half-filled bathtub.

With a slightly amused expression on his face, Connor looked at Gavin, who only glared at him from below.  
"I'm gonna kill Hank when he gets home!"

Connor couldn't help but laugh softly because it just looked too delightful to see Gavin lying in the bathtub. He reached out to his partner to help him out of the tub, but Connor had not done his math with Gavin.

Gavin pulled him into the tub and Connor was soaking wet in no time. But that still didn't ruin Connor's mood. He laid in Gavin's arms who now gazed softly at him.

"I would love to spank you now..." he murmured and Connor grinned.  
"What's stopping you?" Gavin lifted the corner of his mouth.  
"Hank didn't mention anything about a rule that forbids sex in the bathtub, did he?" Connor murmured, and Gavin pulled him into a deep kiss.


	23. Look at me, I exist

Their relationship lasted for six years now. During these years many things had changed but by far not everything. Connor loved Gavin and Gavin loved Connor. No one around them had the slightest doubt about it.

The marriage between Android and human wasn't approved. In a few individual cases - especially if one of them was financially very well situated - the authorities had allowed the Android to take the surname of its owner.

What an effort it had taken Gavin and Connor to persuade Fowler to adapt Connor's ownership protocol. Basically, Connor was owned by the DPD. At some point, Gavin had coldly suggested to his boss that he would buy Connor from him.

"Here! I got 500 dollars in my pocket! Take this as a down payment and I'll pay back every cent of it, you bet," he had thrown to Fowler and put the money on his desk after he had initially denied it.

On his first try, Fowler had looked at him as if he had lost all his marbles. Connor cost $25,000! Gavin's car was old and broken, his pension plan had already been used up because of all the fuss.

Together with Fowler, however, he had negotiated a deal that would eventually pay his debt: By committing himself to work for the DPD beyond his pension. He extended his employment contract - just because of Connor!

But in the end, he was his! Fowler adapted Connor's ownership protocol and so the two of them were finally able to file the application for Connor to take Gavin's last name.

However, they experienced further trouble at the relevant authorities.  
"Androids that were previously registered to a different owner fall off the grid," he had been told. Connor was treated as if he did not exist at all. And they didn't give him the information directly, but only Gavin.

"Look at me, I exist! I can decide for myself what I want to do," he told the guy at the office. Connor was angry. In the end, Gavin had to take him outside because there was a risk that someone could confiscate him and he could be considered as a danger to the public.  
"You need to calm down. It's no use," Gavin tried to calm Connor down.

For a whole year, they didn't hear from the authorities.

Meanwhile, Connor was living permanently with Gavin. Gavin regularly worked overtime so he could pay his debts. But it all was worth it to him.  
"Do you ever regret it that things turned out this way?" Connor had asked him at some point and Gavin shook his head without hesitating.  
"Never..." he had answered and kissed him.  
"I would make the same decision over and over again."

Connor and Gavin were happy despite everything.

One morning the doorbell rang and Connor went to the front door. He opened it and in front of him was a young man with a letter in his hands.

"Are you Gavin Reed?" he asked and Connor narrowed his eyes.  
"Um... No," he replied, and Gavin came over to him.  
"I'm Gavin Reed," he said, and Connor stepped aside.  
"Do you know Connor Reed?" Gavin looked at Connor in surprise for a moment, and back at the man.  
"Yes!" The man handed him the letter.  
"It's been sitting in our post office for a little over six months, but we couldn't find a Connor Reed in our address books. So one of our interns went looking for information and that's how we came across your name."  
"Thank you very much," said Gavin.

Connor and Gavin went to the living room and sat on the couch.  
"What kind of a letter is this," Connor asked.  
After Gavin opened and unfolded it, he saw only one sentence:

"With this letter, you will receive all the documentation regarding the process of changing your android's last name to 'Reed'."

Connor had his last name! The letter had just been addressed completely wrong.  
"That means..." Connor murmured.  
"I guess that's what it means," Gavin replied, who started to grin. The next moment, Connor jumped at him and sat astride his lap to kiss him. Gavin replied that then looked at him.  
"Connor Reed... How does that feel," he asked and Connor grinned.  
"Just right!" he replied before kissing Gavin again.

In the end, everything was worth it!


	24. Sticks and Stones

"Waffle! Come back! Right now!"

Gavin called after him, but the dog didn't listen. His hunting instinct had already got him into trouble several times. Gavin had told Connor repeatedly to keep him on a leash, but his partner didn't listen either!

"I told you from the start he was gonna run away again."  
"Just let him... It's all so interesting to him," Connor replied and kissed Gavin on the cheek as he passed by.

They were on vacation. But instead of a sunny beach, they went to the countryside, hiking over sticks and stones. Waffle, the English Cocker Spaniel, had run into Connor six months ago and he had looked at him with such a sweet look that Connor even argued with Gavin to let him keep him.

His obedience had improved, but it wasn't perfect yet. In the end, Gavin wasn't angry that he agreed to the whole thing. Apart from that, deep down he also liked the dog, but of course, he wouldn't admit it. - Nevertheless, he would have preferred something like a pit bull or a similar dog breed. Or maybe something like a Corgi.

"What did he find again?" Gavin asked. Waffle had left the path and had run down to the small creek. Connor followed him, but Gavin could still see him clearly from the path. He watched as the dog wagged his tail wildly and bent over something Connor picked up. Gavin couldn't see exactly what it was but Connor came back to him.

He sat down on a tree log that lay to the side of the path and Gavin joined him. Now Gavin realized that it was a small metal box that Connor was holding in his hand. It looked a bit older and as if it had been exposed to a lot of water.

For some reason, Connor didn't dare open it.  
"Now open it," Gavin asked him, and Connor complied.

The first thing Connor saw was a slightly faded photograph. Gavin took it from him and underneath it, Connor found a folded piece of paper. As he unfolded it, it contained the dried-up remains of a flower. His analysis software told him it was a Cherokee chief.

"When I take a look at the clothing, it must be at least 100 years old..."  
"Good guess..." said Connor, who unfolded the note. "101..."  
Now Gavin looked at him.  
"What?" Connor took the photo back from him and held it so he could read the letter and look at the photo. There were two young men in the picture. One of them was holding a cane. If one looked more closely at the picture, it was clear immediately that the two were more than friends.

"My dear Henry," Connor read out. "Please do not worry about me when I go to Germany in two days. I know that I may never return, but be sure of one thing: I will always love you. No matter where you are. Love, Fredrik."

As Connor took another look at the box again, there was a second photograph, which he picked up. It was also slightly faded. There they were. Clearly a few years older, but still together. Gavin noticed Connor leaning against him.  
"He indeed came back to him."  
"Unbelievable...", Gavin murmured. Connor glanced at him.

"So Waffle found something good after all, huh? He's a good dog, isn't he?" he asked, smiling.  
"I never said he isn't!" Gavin replied, grinning at him.

Connor kissed him, which Gavin replied gently.  
Waffle, meanwhile, sat in front of them and was looking happily.


	25. How did we end up like this

He jerked... All pressure in his body had subsided, and after his climax, it flooded through his body in pleasant waves that swept from his hair to the tips of his toes. Connor gasped, so did Gavin. Being close to him made Connor feel better than he was willing to admit. His system slowly but surely returned to a normal state.

Connor would never have suspected that his body would react this way. He experienced desire, lust... Longing for someone else... for Gavin, to be exact.

Gavin had bullied, humiliated, and pushed him around all the time. About two weeks ago, Connor first noticed that Gavin was acting weird. Earlier today Connor followed an impulse and waited for him at his car. Without saying a word, they got in and Gavin started driving... A little more than an hour... It was a quiet spot, on the ledge of a cliff. The sun was already setting. Connor had no idea where he was because his GPS stopped working 15 minutes ago.

Gavin had looked at him and said nothing. Connor had returned his gaze. They didn't have a good start... But still Connor had lain down with him.

Connor brushed over his shoulder and Gavin kissed his way over Connor's cheek, down to his neck. He took his chance and gave Gavin a gentle kiss on his ear. He sensed that he meant more to Gavin than he might admit. Because the way he embraced him, the way he caressed and kissed him, signaled something completely different.

Just the fact that Gavin wanted to look in his face while they did it convinced Connor that it wasn't just about sex for Gavin. At times he had been just tender, stroked and pampered Connor and kissed him... Gavin had made an effort and had not just simply fucked him. Connor meant something to him...

"How did we end up like this?" Connor asked. His voice sounded hoarse and exhausted. He touched Gavin's hair and he raised his head slightly.  
"I have no idea," Gavin replied, looking Connor in his eyes. As Gavin kissed him, Connor realized that he wanted to stay in that moment forever. He closed his eyes.

The next time Gavin looked at him, Connor stroked his cheek, and for the first time, besides his longing, he saw a smile on Gavin's face. It was neither gloating nor mocking.  
"Are you okay?" Gavin asked him. This question alone was just another proof for Connor that he cared. So he nodded.  
"Well...," mumbled Gavin and gave him another kiss on the mouth before he tried to separate from him. But Connor stopped him.

"Gavin..." His voice was almost pleading, because with one blow he realized that maybe they would just leave now and that it was all over. Gavin paused in his movement. He caught the panic in Connor's eyes and stroked his hair.  
"I'm not leaving," he said in a soft tone.  
"I have no idea how, but you've already wrapped me around your little finger with your brown deer eyes..." He smiled and Connor replied before reaching out to pull him into another kiss.


	26. So happy, I could die

If Gavin had been told two years ago that he would eventually marry Connor, he would have punched the guy in his face. But as life sometimes goes, everything turned out completely different.

It was their big day together.

On the way to the altar, Hank already gave him a telling look. Connor, holding his arm, smiled at him and Gavin felt his heart beating up to his throat. The ever so angry and snappy detective experienced the butterflies in his stomach rising to his head.

Connor looked fabulous in his dark blue suit. Gavin had chosen a dark gray suit himself. The bow tie around Connor's neck was a nice change to the typical tie he wore every day at work.

"I better not hear any complaints..." Hank muttered jokingly in Gavin's direction before leaving Connor alone with him. Gavin shook his head only slightly but was still smiling. Nothing could spoil his mood today.

They looked at each other and just Connor's warm look, resting on him alone, assured him that he had made the right decision.

The ceremony went like in a picture book. They made their oaths, promising each other to love and honor one another forever. Gavin would never have suspected this, but it was one of the most wonderful days of his whole life.

When he kissed Connor in the end, the feeling of endless love flooded through him...

After dinner, Connor and Gavin headed to the dance floor to dance the traditional wedding dance. Gavin had struggled for so long to learn all the steps, and Connor had practically taught him how to do it best over a weekend.

And even though Gavin took the lead in most things in their relationship, he left it all up to Connor in this dance.  
"You can do it," Connor told him after he placed his hand on Gavin's hip.

He did it... until he stepped on Connor's foot for once. Connor brushed it over so naturally, just by pulling Gavin into his arms and kissing him. The guests around them practically cheered them on and when Connor looked at Gavin, they smiled at each other.

After a few of the other guests joined them as well, they danced rather close together and Gavin heard Connor's voice in his ear.  
"I'm so happy I could die..." he whispered and Gavin looked at him.  
"Have you already had enough of me?" he asked him jokingly and Connor shook his head.  
"Never..."

Gavin felt at home. He had finally arrived.

And all this was just the beginning...


	27. Boys will be Boys

"Are you ready?"

Gavin considered Connor's question almost insulting. Of course, he was ready!

For several weeks Connor and Gavin had been working on a case that seemed to reach its peak tonight. Hank had been injured two weeks ago. Afterwards, Connor had been assigned to Gavin.

At first, it was difficult with him. He constantly put on an act, played the tough cop whom nothing in this world could shake. But Connor had already discovered the truth behind his façade two days later. Gavin often stepped in his own way and made conditions more difficult, so that Connor ended up practically saving him from himself.

It was just as Hank had told him on a visit at the hospital: Boys will always be boys... Hank had known Gavin much longer than Connor, had practically raised him to become a detective for the DPD. By now he was a very good investigator, but sometimes too much testosterone was flushing through his veins and he got himself into trouble.

The task force had arrived. The warehouse was surrounded. It could only be a matter of minutes. Connor noticed Gavin's eyes twitching nervously.  
"You don't have to go in there if you think it's too dangerous."  
"Shut your fucking mouth," Gavin replied aggressively and gave Connor a nudge on the shoulder as he ventured forward and signaled with a gesture that it was time to enter.

Gavin was basically safe - thanks to the bulletproof vest he was wearing - but on missions like this, you never know.

Connor looked out from behind the dumpster. He was supposed to stay in the background. Especially since he wasn't even allowed to carry a gun.

Things happened very quickly. The task force stormed the warehouse and all hell broke loose. Shots fell, Connor could hear a scream and settled on the floor behind the container. Gavin rushed back and threw himself down so that he could sit on the floor with his back against the container. He glanced over his shoulder and then at Connor.

Connor could see fear flashing in his eyes and yet the next moment he turned around to fire a shot across the container. Connor had followed his movements and spotted Gavin hitting someone. Just a moment later, he was torn from his feet and Connor caught sight of a cloud of blood gushing from his shoulder.  
"PHCK!," he yelled. Connor reacted quickly and dragged him out of the line of fire.

"Damn it," he cursed and held his arm, the blood now soaking half the sleeve of his shirt. Connor ripped the tie off his neck and applied a tourniquet to stop the bleeding.  
"I have to..." Gavin tried to free himself from him, but Connor held him back.  
"You don't have to do anything. Gavin, be reasonable," he admonished him and Gavin realized that he had to admit defeat.

Soon the situation was under full control.

Two days later Connor went to see Hank to tell him about the situation. Gavin's arm was now bandaged in a sling and asked Connor to bring him fresh coffee almost every hour. He was grumpier than usual, but Connor remarked that he was grateful for his rebuke during the shooting.

"Didn't he hold back again?" Hank asked Connor during his visit and Connor shook his head.  
"He would have preferred to run right into the middle of the action." Hank snorted and grinned.  
"But we solved the case... We probably couldn't have done it without him." Hank nodded.  
"Gavin may be a dick sometimes, but... he is also not to be underestimated." Connor just had to agree with Hank on this point.


	28. In the light of the day (or: a declaration of love to the imperfection of Gavin Reed)

It had gotten late. The loading platform of the pick-up truck wasn't very comfortable, but neither Gavin nor Connor had ever bothered about it. Being close to one another was much more important to them.

It wasn't the first time they had driven somewhere to spend the night outdoors, below the stars. Only sometimes they turned on music, which usually came from Gavin's smartphone. Otherwise, there was just them, the sounds of the night and the darkness.

Gavin slept.  
Connor watched over him.

He could watch him all night long and always discovered new details in Gavin's face. Gavin was so imperfect and at the same time so beautiful that it seemed scary to Connor. He knew that Gavin had described him sometime as the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. Connor's opinion was completely different...

Starting with the single strands of Gavin's hair that used to fall into his face when he slept. How his forehead tensed up in moments and his worry lines were visible. How he bit his lips and the tip of his tongue sometimes stuck out... All these little things put a smile on Connor's face each and every time.

He never told Gavin, but sometimes he placed his fist clenched next to his face. Then he looked like a little boy who slept the sleep of the innocent...

But it wasn't just that Connor found so irresistible and imperfect. The scar on the bridge of his nose was probably the most striking, and Gavin always claimed he had earned it in a brawl. Connor knew by now that it had been a stupid accident in his childhood. An accident in which Gavin had fallen out of an apple tree and right onto his nose...

There was another scar below his right eye, about the level of his zygomatic arch. Other scars were also present, but they were just visible if someone was particularly attentive.

His eyes radiated a warmth that made Connor almost eerie. When Gavin looked at him, Connor felt like being watched and touched deeply down to his soul...

Connor would never have told him because that would certainly have offended his ego, but Gavin's ears stood slightly off. Only imperceptibly, but just enough for Connor to notice. Connor had also discovered a scar in his left auricle. In the meantime, he had discovered that Gavin had apparently worn a helix piercing in the past.

Gavin's lips looked healthy at first sight. But with a closer look, Connor saw that Gavin had been biting his lips for a while... The finest scars extended, particularly over his lower lip... Yet they were softer than anything Connor knew when they pressed tenderly against his own.

There were so many reasons why Connor had fallen in love with him and why he still loved him unconditionally.

Slowly the sun rose. In the light of day, Gavin seemed aloof, withdrawn, and tough. But Connor also knew his other side... The one where Gavin snuggled into his hand as Connor placed it on his cheek.

The one who kissed him back and smiled slightly as Connor woke him gently.

For Connor, it didn't matter if he saw Gavin in the dark of the night or in the light of the day... For him he was imperfect... And yet so perfect!


	29. Confessions of a sinner

"You know, Gavin... You tell so much about yourself." Gavin nodded when Connor said that.  
"But you don't know what's on my mind, do you?" Gavin grinned and tilted his head.

"I doubt many filthy thoughts are lurking in your pretty little head," he replied and Connor dodged his gaze as he grinned.  
"As reticent and shy as you always are when I touch you the wrong way even once...," he went on and leaned over to Connor to kiss his neck.

"You have no idea..." he said and Gavin became suspicious.

They sat on the couch. It was a nice evening and they watched TV. But it had been bothering Connor the last few days to just open his mouth and tell Gavin.

He started with little things.  
"Remember a couple of weeks ago, when we were at that meeting and you spilled that champagne because I hustled by too close?" Gavin was thinking.  
"Yeah, well..." Connor looked at him conspiratorially.  
"That was on purpose! I hoped you'd notice I got a bit of a hard-on!" he replied and Gavin raised his eyebrows.  
"Okay... I did notice... but what exactly is so dirty about it?" Connor grinned.

"How about that?" he started again.  
"Four weeks ago, when we were at Hank's birthday party, I disappeared into the bathroom."  
"I was wondering what you were doing there."  
"I was waiting for you, silly. I wanted you to fuck me because I got off on the idea that someone might catch us. Or that I could be too loud and someone would hear."  
"Now things are getting interesting... Go on." Gavin asked him.

"I've been wearing blue silk panties underneath my uniform for the whole week." Connor's eyes brimmed with desire as he revealed this to Gavin.  
"Do you remember that delightful toy we bought a while back and you made that joke about me wearing it at work?" Gavin didn't need to ask, because at his glance Connor gave him a slight nod.  
"And every day I get more anxious that someone might ask me if I have a defect because I start leaking."

Gavin noticed as Connor told it, this alone heated him up. His pants became tight and he looked at his partner.  
"You're a naughty little thing, aren't you?" he asked him and saw Thirium flushing Connor's cheeks.

Suddenly he averted his gaze and inhaled deeply.  
"Would you please release me from this now," Connor asked Gavin and he was even more surprised.  
"I'm so horny, I can hardly stand it anymore..." It was almost a whisper that came from between Connor's lips.

Of course, Gavin didn't have to be asked twice...


	30. Your day! - What is your favourite aspect of the ship?

It might not be a short story, but it is a declaration of love for the perfect OTP I have ever been in love with...

I've known Detroit since 2018, played the game on release, and was absolutely thrilled. However, I didn't ship anyone back then. I never read a single fan fiction back then.

That was the time when my love for Connor blossomed, who I still consider an absolute nerd with slight autistic tendencies.

I'm used to spending about three months obsessing over something before letting it go. Connor has been in the back of my mind since 2018. When I think about it today, it's a rhapsody that is second to none. I've had other interests in the meantime, but Connor never completely left me...

2020 is certainly not easy for anyone. In May, everything was ripped out of my hands. I lost my almost 11-year-old cocker spaniel dog due to a brain tumor. I lost her in less than a week after she got diagnosed. It was extremely difficult for me to cope with this shock and I still haven't been able to do so because she was an immense help in my everyday life as an Asperger Autist. For almost 11 years we've been together, day and night. And suddenly I was alone.

To be honest, I don't remember the time between the 2nd of May and about the 10th of June 2020. My world was simply black as hell.

About June 10th, 2020 I had the urge to just sit in front of the console and play a game I already knew. Again "Detroit" fell into my hands. I played the game about three or four times in a row these days. My love for the game bloomed anew...

I started spinning the first storyline in my head. Of course, it was Connor who had a part in it. But he was missing a counterpart.

And then came Gavin...

This fucking stupid asshole, who I hated...

I was like, "One Oneshot... What harm could it do?"

The story, which started as Oneshot, now has almost 100,000 words and I still haven't got enough. Over time, many other stories have been written, all about the Convin-Ship.

My longfic had managed to wrap me around its finger unconditionally within 5,000 words. Gavin is now constantly breathing down my neck as I write, knitting his own plot-twists which I have to put in because otherwise he won't speak to me - metaphorically speaking... ;)

Connor has become a comfort character for me that can no longer exist without the presence of Gavin. I often say that Gavin was a character for me who just needed to be part of the story. In the meantime, I know that he belongs to Connor.

For me, the two of them are in a relationship based on mutual respect. A relationship in which one supports the other. No matter what he is up to. It is a relationship in which both accept each other's quirks - no matter how obscure they are. Of course, I also like to write stories in which the two of them only slowly get closer. Maybe there is even some hatred in them.

However, my life experience shows me that characters like Gavin and Connor are sometimes just a soul on this earth, longing for exactly that: The respect and acceptance of the other. Something they can feel like home with. They can finally arrive and not be left again or disappointed.

Gavin and Connor offer each other just that! Two pieces of a soul which simply isn't complete when separated from each other. - At least for me!

There was Gavin... There was Connor... My perfect OTP...

So far no ship has managed to tie me up repeatedly, but Convin does it again and again and again.  
I see them in every song, feel them so many times if I see something... I just can't even read a funny dialogue without having them in front of my inner eyes...  
And every time it brings up new ideas about what to write... They practically never leave me.

#ConvinSeptember was an opportunity for me to process many things. Losses, joy, enthusiasm, and love. Part of it, of course, is the stunning character of Gavin, who you can just shake your head over, but who is also so lovable when you look behind the façade. And of course Connor... who for me has always been the nerd that he is and who reminds me all too often of myself.

And sometimes I inserted some moments of my life or pieces in the short stories, so I can hold on to...

The ship has been giving me a lot of enjoyment since June and I just can't get enough. Besides, Convin has given me one thing: I seem to inspire other people with my love for this pairing, maybe even cast a spell over them - or just put a smile on their faces.

In the meantime, the "typical 3 months" have passed... My love still lasts and it's not predictable that it will change. Not in the near future...

I am curious where my way with Convin will lead me... For me, the ship has become an essential part of my life, which I don't want to miss for anything in the world!

For some reason, I bet that Gavin already knows where to go and will hopefully whisper it in my ear soon... If Connor doesn't stop him, maybe you'll read it in a story someday...

...who knows? ;)


End file.
